


Just Getting Started

by skargasm



Series: Drabble Weekly [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:54:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29918589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: He may have achieved his main objective, but Peter is just getting started!For Drabble weekly prompt #233 just getting started.
Series: Drabble Weekly [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186997
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33





	Just Getting Started

Peter tossed Kate’s body aside, a deep sense of satisfaction coming over him. The shocked looks from the onlookers meant nothing to him – he had achieved his main objective. 

“Oh my God!“

"Throw it!"

“Allison – now!” He casually batted away the Molotov cocktail, moving faster than they could see to grab the boy that had caught his eye ever since he had woken from the coma. 

“Careful – you wouldn’t want to burn this fine little boy now, would you?” 

“Uncle Peter – “

“You have a choice, Derek – you can stay with this group of untrustworthy idiots or you can come with me and we can start again. Don’t you miss having a pack, nephew?” He could see the moment that the pull of family and pack swayed Derek’s decision, the set of his nephew’s shoulders changing. He had looked weighed down every time Peter saw him, but perhaps the death of Kate Argent had brought him some closure. 

“You really don’t want me as a hostage – I’m annoying, squirrelly, and to be perfectly honest there’s not a lot to me other than 147lbs of pale skin and sarcasm!” the squirming boy said.

“You’ll grow into yourself – besides, we’re just getting started!”

* * *


End file.
